So He Thought
by Rigorin
Summary: Just a cruddy one-shot battle with no actual plot. I'm not a good author, and I was bored out of my mind, so don't be expecting much. To Aru/inFAMOUS crossover, Mikoto Vs. Cole.


**As I mentioned in the summary, don't be expecting much. This is just a cruddy crossover battle, and it probably won't be my last. If you want to review, go ahead, but I probably won't read them.**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer <strong>**[****dis-kley-mer****] n. 1. ****the**** act**** of ****disclaiming****;**** the**** renouncing,**** repudiating,**** or**** denying of**** a**** claim;**** disavowal. e.g. **_**I do not own any part of To Aru Majutsu No Index, nor do I own anything having to do with inFAMOUS. This was created for purposes of keeping me not-bored and is not in any way intended to make me any money. Srsly.**_

The stage was set. The ruined remains of Empire City sat oddly quiet; it was raining, and every citizen who knew as well had retreated to their houses, warily looking through their dust-covered windows at the two lone figures having a face-off in the clearing below.

On one side was a man, a Conduit, and the most well-known Conduit in the city. His name, as you may know, is Cole, a name that strikes citizens with a feeling of security upon its mere mention. He'd used his power to guard the city, helping its citizens to survive until they could be evacuated; a day which, as of yet, has not come. Though he himself stood unfettered by the rain, his powers ran rampant in a small field around him, zapping almost every drop that dare approach him.

On the other side was a short, clearly asian girl who looked like she belonged in a warm home somewhere else; she was dressed in perfectly cleaned and pressed clothes – a highly-held standard with the state of this ruined city – and of all things she wore the uniform of a school that was certainly not located anywhere near here. Nobody knew exactly who she was, where she had come from, or why she was here at all. The most anybody knew was her ability – she held electric power that could rival Cole's in a fight even though she certainly was **not** a Conduit – and her name: Misaka Mikoto. Her hazel eyes were locked with Cole's, glowering at him as though she were mad at him. Cole stared back with a confused look on his face, clearly wondering what issues this girl had with him. Unlike Cole, the girl's powers were not reacting to the rain, meaning she could actively turn her powers off. **Her** lack of control appeared to lie most within her emotions, and it was widely known that she would start shooting off bolts left and right when she became too angry.

They stood a few yards apart in the alley the size of a tennis court. There were many obstacles littered about the area, including trash cans, supply crates, railing and wrecked cars, but between them was a straight line down which they met gazes. This was the first time Cole had encountered this girl, though the girl clearly knew who he was. She clearly had problems with him for some reason or another, but she had yet to comment on whatever those problems may be.

"So, uh..." Cole started in his breathy voice, barely audible if not for the echo that rang across the alley.

"What exactly... do you want?"

The girl huffed as though offended. "I've been sent as a representative of Academy City to clean up the streets of this one," She replied, showing off a lazily made lanyard hung around her neck. "You've been stealing all of my objectives."

"And that's my fault... how?" Cole asked. "Just doing my job, is all."

"If I recall, your job is to deliver mail via bike."

"Well, that's no longer a valid job option, so I had to take up other opportunities."

"I'd appreciate if you would stop."

"And what, just let the city go to shit even more than it already has?"

"I'll keep it under control."

"You can't even get to the crime faster than I can. I'm not even that fast, what's that say about you?"

"It's not I can fly, you know!"

"I can't either, but I get around fine."

"You just said you moved slow!"

"Not as slow as you."

The girl huffed again, this time in frustration. She was getting wet in the rain, and she didn't like it one bit; that's why she wanted to get this over with quickly."

"Look," Cole said before she could come up with a good retort, "I've been keeping this city out of the junkyard for weeks now. You can do anything you want to, but I'm going to keep ending up any crime that I see happen. I highly doubt you can do much to help out anyways." Bad line.

Mikoto was about to huff again, this time in indignity, but stopped herself. How dare this bastard call her weak? She'd show him. These were her thoughts as a smug grin overtook her face. "Ku ku ku..." She laughed dramatically. "In that case..." Black sand gathered at her feet, raising and swirling around her in a small tornado. "If I beat you, you won't be able to fight anymore, will you? Not for a while, at least. Then I'll be able to do my work properly." Electricity crackled in the air around her, zapping the sand and creating an intimidating field around her person. "So all I have to do..." She took a single step forward. "Is show you what I'm made of!"

The girl broke into a sprint, dashing straight towards Cole in a head-on attack. Several bolts of pure electricity shot off from her hair, crackling and diverging as they approached Cole at high speed.

Cole reacted quickly, raising a shield to block the shots. Several missed and rained down around him; the rest hit his shield and shot off in other directions. None of them hit head-on, and even if they had, he would probably have been okay. It was a stupid move on the girl's part, and perhaps not very well thought out, but a move was a move, and so the battle began.

Cole countered her attack by tossing a pair of shock grenades at her. They were perfectly aimed, but the girl was fast to counter, blocking the grenades with iron sand and sending them off to explode harmlessly in the air. The girl was close enough to attack with the sand now, and she did.

Cole had never fought such a weapon before, and as the sand swirled around him he began to wonder whether he'd make it out of this fight in one piece. The girl was a bit too forward, but she knew how to use her powers – perhaps even better than he did. His thoughts were cut off, however, as the razor-sharp tendrils began to close in on him. He barely had time to react before they were on him, cutting into his arms and legs. He grunted in pain, but pulled away long enough to jump and lift himself out with the aid of his static thrusters. He had some minor bleeding, but he'd be okay as long as he didn't get himself caught in that again.

As he landed outside of the sand tornado, he spotted the girl who had now closed the distance between them entirely. She hadn't expected him to escape so quickly, and so when he dropped down onto her in an electromagnetic shock wave, she had barely had time to jump out the way and avoid an instant take-down. Cole, however, wouldn't end his attack at that.

Two bolts of lightning shot from Cole's right hand as he dodged another swipe from the mass of black sand. One of them barely missed Mikoto and shot into a wall far behind her. The other one, however, struck her directly, and she gasped in surprise at the shock she received. His attacks were more powerful than she had expected, and just that one hit had caused her to become a little numb.

It became immediately apparent to Mikoto that holding still was not an option. That bolt that had hit her was not the main attack, but merely a direction; the bastard had shot missiles into the sky while she wasn't looking, and when he zapped her they somehow turned and came back down towards her at blinding speed. The iron sand swept over her immediately like a shield, entirely abandoning its assault upon Cole to defend her against the airstrike. Several dull thumps were heard as the explosions rained upon her shield, but it held strong through each of them, keeping together just enough to protect the girl from whatever amount of damage the missiles may have done to her.

At first she thought she was safe. She could keep herself in here, and strike at Cole until he went down.

Then she heard the lightning.

The lights in the city dimmed, flickering on and off as the strike was gathered in the sky. Cole was gathering a storm, one which would inevitably cut straight through her shield as if it were a paper fishnet at a festival stand.

The strike came down, attacking her shield with the power of the city. Her shield gave way after only two seconds, and she had barely had time to escape the strike before it struck the ground where she had just been. She watched in horror as the strike followed her faster than she could run, tearing the ground apart in its path, destroying the cars and boxes that littered the alleyway, sparing no mercy upon the already ruined concrete. She could see Cole, standing in the middle of it all on top of a light post through he which he was sucking a constant source of electricity that was fed from the entire city.

It became apparent, after a moment of running for her life, that Mikoto could probably stop the attack if she could hit him. Following this idea, she gathered the iron sand once more and had it envelop her again, raising above her head. She used at much as she could get to gather a shield just strong enough to last for a few seconds, long enough to pull off her best attack.

Trembling in a panic, Mikoto fumbled through her skirt pocket and pulled out an innocent-looking quarter, one of the many spread across the ground in Empire City. They weren't her ideal, as she preferred yen coins, but this would have to do.

Staying herself, and stopping her trembling as best she could, Mikoto raised her hand. She flicked the quarter in the air and caught it with her thumb. Gulping in a last bit of air, Mikoto fired her Railgun just as the shield gave way.

The shot struck Cole in the side; the girl's aim at been off, as she was aiming for a headshot, but it was enough to make him shout in surprise and agony. He flew straight off the lamp post and smashed into the brick wall making up the shoddy apartment behind him. He landed on his knees, spitting blood onto the ground, attempting to lift himself from the ground and failing. The lightning storm he had summoned had split off in every direction, smashing into walls, breaking windows and parting the thick clouds in the sky. The girl stood high, her sand dissipating as she approached his falling body, laughing at him as though he were easy game.

"See? I told you I could handle it," she said smugly, rubbing her supposed victory in his face with every word. "Now stay out of my way."

The man, however, stayed still, staring at the ground in silence.

"Ne, ne, are you listening to me?" The girl asked with a huff. "I said–"

Suddenly, Cole was looking up at her with a smile reaching both ears. "Psyche!" He said, and with that he brought his arm up. A blinding light struck Mikoto in the chin, and she was instantly paralyzed, falling to the ground with a pathetic **THUD**.

She looked up at him, as the tables had turned, and he was towering over her. He retook his stance and, with that sadistic grin still painting his face, summoned another storm. She couldn't move, paralyzed by his attack, as he had struck her with a concentrated blade of electricity, and it was enough to cause her to freeze up entirely.

A huge blast of lightning heading straight for her body was the last thing Mikoto saw before she blacked out.

Silence.

Cole stood, watching the ground smoke, and the smile left his face. He didn't want to have to do that, but he had to make sure she wouldn't come back again, not any time soon. She wouldn't be bothering him again.

His final attack had missed on purpose, of course. The girl lay still in the smoking ring of destroyed gravel. His attack had diverged at the last second and struck the ground around her, making her think she was to die. But she didn't deserve that. She wasn't a bad person, and Cole knew that. He only needed to scare her enough to keep her from getting herself too involved.

He knelt down and lifted the girl, starting off towards the nearest clinic. She'd be fine, most definitely, but she'd be too scared by the experience to come back for a while.

Or so he thought.

**There. Done. You read it all, unless you skip a lot in which case whatever. Now go away. Unless you want to review in which case, fine go ahead, but then go away.**


End file.
